FC Den Dam
FC Den Dam is an belgian club currently playing in the Belgian First League - Former LTiC of the flemish languague - NC of Belgium in Season 11-12 'Manager' *Frederik Holsbeeck: Current manager of the team since the 28th matchday in season 15. *Henri Guillame: He was the first manager for the team, he took control over the team at the end of Season 3 in the fifth division and lead the team succesfully towards the First League in 7 seasons. After finishing in sixth place in his first season at top level, he got the team relegated back to second division after a disastrous second season, the team finished at a 14th position. Two seasons later he got the team back to the top flight and is remaining there the very moment. The vision of this coach was biased towards the youth and next generation superstars, with succes. He got fired due to beeing found guilty of commiting fraude. Club Honours *Season 15 : First League : Runner-up *Season 15 : Belgian Cup : Runner-up *Season 13 : Division 2.3 : Champion *Season 12 : Division 2.3 : Runner-up *Season 11 : International U22 PRO League IX : Champion *Season 10 : International U22 PRO League VIII : Runner-up *Season 9 - 10 : International U22 PRO League VII : Runner-up *Season 9 : Division 2.3 : Runner-up *Season 8 : Division 2.3 : Runner-up *Season 8 : Bene Pro U21 Friendly Leaque: Champion *Season 4 : Division 5.4 : Runner-up Club History *Season 15: 2nd place ( First League ) *Season 14: 13th place ( First League ) *Season 13: 1st place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 12: 2nd place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 11: 14th place ( First League ) *Season 10: 6th place ( First League ) *Season 9: 2nd place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 8: 2nd place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 7: 13th place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 6: 12th place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 5: 4th place ( Division 3.4 ) *Season 4: 2nd place ( Division 5.4 ) *Season 3: 5th place ( Division 5.4 ) Players *'Goalkeepers' **Nr.1 Amadil Alam Shah **Nr.12 Phillippe Braem *'Defenders' **Nr.2 Kenny Deman **Nr.3 Thomas Van Eeckhout **Nr.4 François Wuytack **Nr.5 Bjørn Kromager **Nr.13 Platonas Kantimoiris **Nr.15 Vic "Vīcī" Bogaert **Nr.26 Cédric De Smet *'Midfielders' **Nr.6 Dieter Verellen **Nr.7 Maxim "Pygmy" Charlier **Nr.8 Yves "Mouchi" Georges **Nr.11 Daniel Kádár **Nr.18 Dylan Verbeke **Nr.19 Alex Van Snickt **Nr.24 Johan Lecocq **Nr.41 Sébastien Dupont *'Forwards' **Nr.10 Dieter Prevoost **Nr.14 Severino "One Touch" Bonera **Nr.25 Roman Dolgikh Club Records *'Club Records' **Most Points in a season: 75 - D2.3 Season 13 **Most Goals Scored in a season: 60 - D5.4 Season 4 **Lowest Goals Conceded in a season: 14 - D2.3 Season 13 **Most fans: 21879 16 *'All Time Records' **Most appearances: 319 - François Wuytack 7 to 18 **Most goals: 83 - Roman Dolgikh 13 to 18 **Most assists: 40 - Laurentiu Fratila 8 to 10 **Most Man of the match: 21 - François Wuytack 7 to 18 **Most experienced player: 51.3 - Bjørn Kromager 16 **Best average rating: 6.93 - Bjørn Kromager 12 **Oldest Player(s): 37 - Robbin "Trigger Happy" Detonnelaere 12 **Record transfer fee paid: 406,175,948 to Long Pia for Amadil Alam Shah 14 **Record transfer fee received: 414,602,894 from VV Kerkrade Centrum for Christophe "The Conductor" Jacobs 12 Club Awards *'Fan club player' **Season 9: L. Fratila **Season 10: C. Jacobs **Season 11: F. Wuytack **Season 12: B. Kromager **Season 13: D. Kádár **Season 14: V .Bogaert **Season 15: V. Bogaert *'Assist Leader' **Season 9: L. Fratila - 23 **Season 10: K. Verheyen - 8 **Season 11: C. Jacobs - 5 **Season 12: D. Kádár - 12 **Season 13: D. Kádár - 7 **Season 14: Y. Georges - 11 **Season 15: S. Bonera - 11 *'Top goalscorer' **Season 9: D. Prevoost - 12 **Season 10: R. Detonnelaere - 20 **Season 11: C. Jacobs - 6 **Season 12: S. Cameron - 15 **Season 13: R. Dolgikh - 8 **Season 14: R. Dolgikh - 28 **Season 15: R. Dolgikh - 24 Player Awards *'Player-of-the-year' **Season 15: D. Kádár - 6.65 in 26 games - First League **Season 12: B. Kromager - 6.93 in 29 games - Div 2.3 *'U-21 player' **Season 13: R. Aguiar - 6.22 in 22 games - Div 2.3 **Season 9: C. Jacobs - 6.53 in 28 games - Div 2.3 **Season 8: C. Jacobs - 6.66 in 29 games - Div 2.3 *'Top Scorer' **Season 15: R. Dolgikh - 19 goals in 29 games - First League Best Trainees *'Goalkeepers' **Frederik Venneman *'Defenders' **François Wuytack **Vic "Vīcī" Bogaert *'Midfielders' **Christophe "The Conductor" Jacobs **Shayan Elgemyr **Yves "Mouchi" Georges *'Forwards' **Simon Cameron **Severino "One Touch" Bonera Notable Former Players *Robbin "Trigger Happy" Detonnelaere ( Retired ) **Club Stats: 73 games played - 31 goals - 9 assists - 5.45 average rating **Career Stats: 289 games played - 145 goals - 63 assists - 5.74 average rating *Christophe "The Conductor" Jacobs ( plays for Sir Slehms ) **Club Stats: 141 games played - 38 goals - 31 assists - 6.49 average rating **Career Stats: 312 games played - 75 goals - 61 assists - 6.49 average rating **NT Stats: 24 games played - 8 goals - 4 assists - 5.21 average rating Category:Football Clubs Category:Belgian Football Clubs